Field of the Invention
The present invention typically relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle for motorcycles or similar vehicles, especially relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes a duct for cooling.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is provided a method that, to cool vehicle components disposed at sites where travelling air does not blow in motorcycles or similar vehicles using travelling air, the travelling air is guided to the vehicle components with a dedicated duct. As described in Patent Document 1, the technique that performs cooling dispensing with a duct has been known.
The use of dedicated duct increases the number of components and the weight. Further, the restriction in a degree of freedom for component layout possibly makes it difficult to establish the dedicated duct itself. According to Patent Document 1, the problems are configured to be solved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-145130
However, with the technique described in Patent Document 1, the passage to guide travelling air to the target components is unclear. Accordingly, compared with the case of using the dedicated duct, to obtain sufficient cooling effect, a large amount of travelling air needs to be taken in and circulated. Without these operations, this results in an increase in air resistance, that is, involving an increase in travelling resistance. The front portion of the air duct is coupled to the opening formed on the front end of the cowl and the rear portion is coupled to an introduction portion of the air cleaner. This never makes the support rigidity sufficient.